Une nouvelle vie
by LilyVanDerBrand
Summary: Alors je vais être brève étant donné la limite de caractères. L'histoire parle de Lily (personnage de mon invention) qui devient vampire chez les Volturi, à travers les chapitres vous découvrirez ses sentiments, ses rencontres... J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira, faite des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Merci :) Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 **

Quel spectacle grotesque et macabre que de contempler des êtres surnaturels dont je pensais l'existence inconcevable se repaître du sang d'êtres humains. Pour une mystérieuse raison j'avais été épargnée.

Je me trouvais à présent la prisonnière d'un vampire, si c'est bien ce que je pensais qu'il soit, qui me maintenais fermement, m'empêchant par conséquent de sauver mes parents et mon petit frère de ce carnage. Toute forme de combativité m'avait abandonnée. Je me contentais juste d'assister à ce divertissement impuissante, paralysée, dépitée et toutefois fascinée.

Lorsque les hurlements cessèrent enfin et que le silence revint dans l'immense salle, l'immortel qui m'avait épargnée approcha de moi, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. Il me détaillait de ses prunelles rouges avec ce qui semblait, une certaine fascination. La panique m'envahit soudain. Je sentais mon cœur se presser dans ma poitrine, tandis que de chaudes larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues.

**\- Ma chère, crois-moi, je suis affligé d'avoir dû te faire assister à ça,** _mentit-il._ **Je suis Aro, et toi, fragile humaine, quel est ton nom ? **

Je le dévisageais, scandalisée par l'absence de compassion et d'indifférence dont il me faisait preuve. Que me voulait-il ? Je dois admettre que j'avais peur de découvrir la raison pour laquelle j'étais encore de ce monde, quoique déjà en partie éteinte dans mon âme par la vision des corps inertes de ma famille sur le sol. Un sanglot m'échappait et je sentais mes genoux flancher. Le vampire qui me maintenait toujours me libera doucement de sa puissante étreinte. Ma force m'abandonnait et je tombais sur le sol, la douleur qui m'envahissait me pétrifiait littéralement, bloquant par conséquent ma respiration.

**\- Demetri, relève-la.** _Ordonna Aro, profondément rebuté de mon état. _

Demetri, le vampire qui m'avait retenue durant le massacre s'exécuta. J'avais de la peine à tenir sur mes jambes, jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi faible, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Le bras de Demetri vint fermement s'enrouler autour de mes épaules, tendis que son autre main empoignait mon bras d'une emprise tout aussi forte.

**\- Est-elle muette ?** _S'impatienta un vampire blond à l'expression cruelle._ **Quel est ton nom ?** _Me demanda-t-il inflexible._

**\- Lily,** _répondis-je craintive de celui-ci. _

**\- Ma chère Lily,** _reprit Aro._ **Tu te demandes surement pourquoi je t'ai épargnée ? Je t'ai trouvée intéressante, voilà tout. **

Il termina sa phrase par un immense sourire tout en croisant ses mains auprès de sa poitrine.

**\- Intéressante ?** _Demandais-je désarçonnée. _

Aro ne me répondis pas, à la place, il se rapprocha de moi pour s'emparer de ma main qu'il lova dans les siennes. Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais à l'observer, il paraissait être dans une sorte de catalepsie qui semblait ne surprendre personne d'autre que moi-même.

**\- Il semblerait que tu manipules ceux qui t'entourent avec une facilitée extrême,** _s'extasia-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux fixes. _

**\- Les gens sont crédules par nature,** _lâchais-je sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il y avait de fabuleux à cela. _

**\- Tu me retires les mots de la bouche,** _dit-il toujours aussi émerveillé._ **Marcus ? Caius ?** _Aro se retourna vers les concernés. _

**\- Aro, qu'on en finisse,** _dit celui plus âgé d'une voix lente et monotone. _

Le blond à l'expression cruelle, Caius, se contenta d'un signe de tête effrayant pour octroyer son approbation.

**\- Quelle fabuleuse immortelle tu vas faire,** _me dit Aro._

Il me regardait toujours avec autant de fascination, puis il caressa lentement mon visage de sa main glacée et blafarde.

**\- Quoi ? Qu'allez-vous me faire ?** _Criais-je. _

Personne ne me répondis, Caius et Marcus quittèrent la salle, quant à Aro il détourna un regard pensif vers Demetri, derrière moi, avant de me regarder de nouveau en souriant.

**\- Demetri, je te charge de la transformer. **

Aro me souriait une ultime fois en croisant les mains contre sa poitrine puis partit également de la salle.

C'est donc pour que je devienne l'une d'entre eux qu'il m'avait m'épargner ? Pour que je devienne à mon tour une meurtrière, un monstre ? A cet instant je recouvris mes forces et tenta en vain de me débattre, la force de Demetri me surpassait, rien n'y faisait, j'avais beau batailler dans tout les sens, le vampire ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il resserrait d'avantages son étreinte, ce qui me fit pousser un cris de douleur.

**\- Ca ne sert à rien de te débattre,** _me souffla Demetri au creux de l'oreille. _

Sans le voir je pouvais le sentir sourire à ses mots. Il dégagea délicatement les cheveux de ma nuque pour y poser ses lèvres, il les effleura ensuite le long de mon cou avec une lenteur extrême, prenant sans doute le temps de savourer l'odeur que mon sang dégageait, il lâcha un léger grognement avant d'enfoncer ses dents profondément dans ma chair. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de ma gorge, je sentais Demetri se délecter de gorgées de mon sang, me serrant d'avantages contre lui comme si cet acte lui procurer du plaisir. Il relâcha finalement son emprise et s'éloigna de moi, par reflexe je me retournais vers lui, ses yeux étaient maintenant noir et m'observaient dangereusement, il tenait sa main devant sa bouche ensanglantée essayant visiblement de se contenir pour ne pas me tuer. A ce moment, une vive douleur envahit mon corps et un nouveau hurlement, plus fort cette fois-ci, m'échappa. La sensation que mon corps brûlait de l'intérieur me faucha, me faisant tomber lourdement sur le sol de pierre froide. Le feu consumait ma tête, je portais les mains à celle-ci comme si ce geste aurait pu y changer quelque chose. Je sentais tout mes membres se crisper de douleur. La souffrance que je ressentais était insoutenable, tout devenait noir autour de moi puis je me sentis lentement partir vers les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je tiens en tout premier lieu à m'excuser pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier le deuxième chapitre, j'ai eu des soucis internet et je travaille maintenant, j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire. J'essayerais de faire au mieux maintenant que j'ai récupéré internet. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Encore désolée ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait un immense plaisir et qui ne peuvent que m'encourager à continuer !_

**CHAPITRE 2**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, plus vite que je ne l'avais fait, je lâchais un soupir, soulagée de constater que j'étais toujours en vie. Malheureusement la réalité de mes souvenirs me rattrapa bien assez vite, instinctivement je portais la main à mon cou où Demetri m'avait mordu, à la seule pensée de son prénom je me sentis bouillir de colère. Je fus surprise de constater que la morsure avait totalement disparue. Je regardais maintenant autour de moi, cherchant où je me trouvais, je fus interpellée par des prunelles bordeaux qui me dévisageaient, je me leva d'un bon et alla m'encastrer avec violence dans un mur qui se fissura sous le choc, se qui me surprit le plus, c'est à la vitesse où j'étais allée m'encastrer contre ce mur et aussi l'absence de douleur qui aurait dû me gagner par la force d'un tel choc, enfin peut-être pas aussi surprenant pour un vampire ? Est-ce que j'en étais un désormais, comme l'avait souhaité Aro ? Je fixais maintenant la femme qui se tenait devant moi, elle était d'une beauté incroyable, une taille de guêpe, de beaux et long cheveux châtain clair. Elle affichait une mine sympathique accompagnée d'un petit sourire timide.

**\- N****'****est pas peur Lily, **_me dit-elle d__'__un ton rassurant. _**Je m****'****appelle Chelsea, je suis là pour m****'****occuper de toi maintenant que tu es réveillée.**

Je ne lui répondit pas et l'observait toujours avec méfiance. Chelsea s'approcha doucement de moi et me tendis la main, toujours aussi souriante, une sensation de confiance étrange m'envahis d'un coup, et j'attrapais finalement la main de Chelsea pour m'asseoir en face d'elle.

Lorsque je voulus lui parler, une sensation de brûlure me prit à la gorge, je portais ma main à celle-ci pour la masser, ce qui n'y changea rien, à vrai dire la sensation n'était pas désagréable bien au contraire…

**\- J****'****ai tellement****…**, _dis-je difficilement._

**\- Je sais**, _elle se retourna pour attraper un grand verre remplit d__'__un liquide rouge qui était posé sur une table. _**Bois, tu iras mieux après, poursuivit-elle en me tendant le verre.**

L'odeur enivrante du liquide rougeâtre me parvint, à la fois douce, savoureuse et irrésistible, je perdis totalement le contrôle de mes actes et arracha brusquement le verre des mains de Chelsea devant son regard amusé. Le fluide coula dans ma bouche, me laissant le savourer. Mais il m'en fallait plus, j'en étais totalement dépendante. Je savais ce que contenait ce verre, du sang, et j'en étais à présent éperdument obsédée, je ne pensais qu'à cela. Je regardais Chelsea dans l'espoir qu'elle m'en donne encore, ce qu'elle comprit toute suite.

**\- Plus tard, **_dit-elle avec un petit rire gentillet. _**Je n****'****ai pas besoin de t****'****expliquer ce que tu es désormais, Demetri m****'****a dit que tu le saurais ?**

**\- Demetri****…**

Je lâchais une sorte de grognement enrouée en prononçant son prénom, ma gorge me brûlait de nouveau. Comment avait-il osé me faire cela ?

**\- Ne lui en veut pas, il n****'****a fait qu****'****obéir aux ordres d****'****Aro tu sais,** _essaya de me convaincre Chelsea tout en essayant de compatir à ma colère._

**\- Ca ne change rien à ce qu****'****il m****'****a fait, **_crachais-je._

**\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Aro souhaite de voir.**

**\- Pourquoi ? **_Demandais-je soupirante de peur._

**\- Un de ses amis, Eleazar est ici pour confirmer que tu as bien un don, **_me répondit Chelsea le plus sérieusement du monde._

**\- Un don ?**

**\- Hmmmm. Tu verras bien . Allez suis moi Lily. **

Elle m'attrapa par la main et je fus bien obligée de la suivre. Puis je repensais à Aro, Caius et Marcus, ce qui me donna des frissons, ils étaient tout les trois effrayant, et je ne préférais pas me les mettre à dos, même si l'envie de les mettre en pièce été pressante, il y avait comme quelque chose qui m'obligeait à me lier à eux, quelque chose que je ne contrôlais pas et ne comprenais pas.

Chelsea m'entraîna à une vitesse surhumaine dans un tas de corridors, je fus étonnée de pouvoir la suivre sans aucune difficulté, je me surprenais même à être plus rapide qu'elle. Le palais Volturi était réellement majestueux, tout les couloirs étaient décorés d'œuvres d'art, de sculptures, meubles de toutes époques et tapisseries, j'avais également sous-estimée la taille du palais, qui s'avérait être gigantesque. Je me stoppa net quand je reconnus le couloir qui menait à la salle du trône où cette belle femme nous avait conduite ma famille, moi et un groupe de touristes à notre mort. Chelsea comprit toute suite en me regardant, elle avait l'air sincèrement désolée et me caressa le dos pour me réconforter, puis elle me fit signe d'avancer. Une nouvelle fois, j'eus cette impression d'attachement envers ceux qui avait massacré toute ces personnes et je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais ressentir deux sentiments aussi contradictoires. Chelsea ouvra les portes de la salle, le bruits des gonds de la porte grincèrent d'un ton grave, brisant la tranquillité du lieu. Aro, Marcus et Caius étaient tout trois assis sur leurs trônes au fond de la pièce, se prenant sans doute pour les rois du monde, tout puissant et majestueux qu'ils étaient. Un vampire que je n'avais pas encore vu se tenait près d'eux, ils semblaient attendre. Lorsque nous entrons, leurs yeux rouges se posèrent sur nous. Avais-je moi aussi ces yeux là maintenant ? Je jeta un bref coup d'œil vers l'endroit où été amassé les corps la dernière fois. Tout était propre, comme si rien ne s'était produit, tel une pluie qui se serait abattue, effaçant toute preuve du carnage.

**\- Elle est enfin réveillée, **_s__'__extasia Aro en se levant de son trône pour aller à notre rencontre. _**Elle s****'****est nourrie ? **_Demanda-t-il tournant son regard vers Chelsea._

**\- Oui, mais pas assez à ce que j****'****ai pu en constater**_, elle adressa un clin d__'__œil à son maître._

**\- Bien. Comment te sens-tu ma chère ? L****'****immortalité te réussi.**

Je ne m'étais pas posé la question, à savoir comment je me sentais. Et en y pensant, je débordais de santé, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vivante, malgré la faim qui persistait, ma gorge me démangeait toujours.

**\- Une santé de fer, **_répondis-je._

Aro me fit son plus beau sourire, il demanda à son ami, Eleazar, de s'approcher et de confirmer si j'avais bien ou non un don. L'immortel s'approcha de moi et m'observa avec intention, comme si il était en train de lire au plus profond de mon âme. Que ce passerait-il si je n'avais pas ce don dont j'ignorais réellement la signification, se débarrasseraient-t-ils de moi ?

**\- Ton intuition était la bonne. Un don rare que celui de contrôler les esprits, **_lui annonça-t-il finalement._

Aro rigola d'un rire hilare, il semblait fier de lui-même.

**\- Ma belle Lily, quel joyaux tu seras ici. Ton pouvoir sera sans nul doute d****'****une grande nécessité parmi nous.**

**\- Je dois vous avouez, que je ne comprends pas très bien cette histoire de pouvoir. Qu****'****est-ce que cela signifie ? **_Demandais-je en espérant une réponse claire._

**\- C****'****est pourtant simple, Lily, **_commença Eleazar_**. Tu possèdes le don de contrôler l****'****esprit de n****'****importe qui, tu as juste à lui ordonner quelque chose et il s****'****exécutera.**

**\- Essayons tout de suite,** _s__'__impatienta Aro_. **Rafzan, approches ! **

Le vampire approcha, il semblait anxieux, se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui arriver. Il me regardais de haut en bas fixement et inquiet. Il était je dois l'admettre plutôt séduisant, des yeux rouges qui ressortaient avec ses cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules.

**\- Vas-y, ordonnes-lui de faire quelque chose, **_me demanda Aro._

Je fixa Rafzan un petit moment, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui faire faire et surtout comment ?

**\- Heu****…**** Recules de trois pas, **_ordonnais-je totalement au hasard et sans grande conviction._

Aro regardait Rafzan hypnotisé attendant que quelque chose se produise.

**\- Dois-je le faire maître ? **_Demanda Rafzan d__'__un air crétin._

**\- Non, tu peux disposer, **_il reposa les yeux sur moi et se frotta le menton_. **Bon, et bien je suppose qu****'****il te faudra de l****'****entraînement, voilà tout. Chelsea, conduit-la à ses appartements.**

Chelsea acquiesça et nous quittèrent la salle en silence. Aro avait eut l'air déçu que cela ne fonctionne pas, mais s'attendait-il à des miracles ? Je ne sais même pas comment me servir de se don. Mais je ne puis me retenir de sourire à l'idée de pouvoir contrôler l'esprit de quelqu'un, voilà une chose qui devait être amusante et surtout pratique dans certaines situations.

Comme Aro lui avait demandée, Chelsea décida de me montrer où je logerais, cependant elle se stoppa lorsque deux silhouettes approchèrent.

**\- Tu vas faire la connaissance de deux d****'****entre eux, **_me dit-elle sourire béat._

**\- Voilà enfin notre nouvelle sœur,** _dit un homme à la voix grave et décontractée._

Lorsque je vis le géant à qui la voix appartenait, je fis un bon en arrière, ce qui sembla l'amuser. Il était accompagné d'un homme d'une beauté irréelle. De beaux cheveux noirs bouclés, musclé et les même yeux rouges que tout ceux que j'avais croisé jusqu'à maintenant.

**\- Afton, **_se présenta-t-il_. **Et le compagnon de Chelsea également, **_il prit sa compagne affectueusement dans ses bras._

Afton et Chelsea formaient un beau couple, je comprenais à présent le sourire béat de Chelsea.

**\- Félix, **_se présenta le géant._ **Je serais ravis de te présenter les lieux, Chelsea, Afton vous avez surement d****'****autres choses à faire ? **_Demanda-t-il accompagné d__'__un clin d__'__œil à ses amis._

**\- Je dois la conduire à ses appartements.**

**\- Je voulais juste faire connaissance avec ma nouvelle sœur, **_enrichit Félix._

**\- Bien, alors je te la confie. Méfies-toi Lily, Félix est un grand séducteur ! **

**\- Absolument faux, **_se défendit l__'__intéressé._

Cette petite plaisanterie réussit à me provoquer un sourire. Je ne voulais pas que Chelsea s'en aille, j'avais l'impression que je serais seule au monde si elle me quittait, peut-être parce qu'elle était la première personne que j'avais vue lors de mon réveil. Après tout je devais apprendre à connaître ma « nouvelle famille » et le couple avait vraiment l'air de vouloir s'éclipser ensemble.

**\- Il faut que j****'****aille voir Demetri de doute façon, **_déclara Chelsea._

Un grognement m'échappa à l'évocation du prénom de Demetri, je me souvenais parfaitement de lui et du plaisir qu'il avait prit à me transformer malgré la résistance dont j'avais fait preuve. Félix et Afton me regardèrent à la fois intrigués et inquiets de ma réaction, quant à Chelsea elle lâcha un petit rire.

**\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Me questionna Félix toujours aussi intrigué.

**\- Demetri****…**

**\- Je savais qu****'****il n****'****avait pas de succès avec les femmes, mais à ce point !**

**\- C****'****est à cause de lui si je suis****…**

**\- Un vampire ? N****'****oublie pas qu****'****il n****'****a fait qu****'****obéir aux ordres d****'****Aro.**

Afton et Chelsea partirent à toute vitesse, plaisantant toujours de ma réaction. Félix m'invita ensuite à le suivre dans les multitudes de couloirs du palais.

Mon nouveau « frère » me posa toute sorte de questions, sur moi et ma vie d'avant, il sentit la peine qui m'envahissais lorsque que je lui évoquait ma vie humaine et ma famille, il s'excusa l'air navré et changea de sujet, je me surpris à plaisanter avec lui. Finalement, derrière son air de grosse brute, il était amical, drôle et assez gentil.

Il ouvra une porte qui donnait sur mes appartements, je fus surprise de constater que la décoration et le mobilier étaient moderne et à la mode de notre temps, en comparaison de ce que j'avais vu jusqu'alors ce fut une bonne surprise. Peut-être me sentirais-je bien ici finalement.

Cependant d'autres questions me trottaient dans la tête, je me décidais donc à interroger Félix.

**\- Pourquoi avez-vous tous les yeux rouges ?**

**\- Et bien, la réponse est simple : la couleur de nos yeux vient de notre régime alimentaire****…**

**\- Le sang, évidemment, **_poursuivis-je sans étonnement._

**\- Et nous ne dormons pas non plus !**

**\- Jamais ? **_Sans attendre je poursuivais mon questionnement_. **Alors pourquoi y a-t-il un lit ? **_Demandais-je en indiquant du menton le lit dans mes appartements._

Félix eu une expression plutôt inquiétante puis un grand sourire mal assuré vint éclairer son visage.

**\- Et bien tu sais quand tu es immortel, il faut bien passer le temps, **_il accompagna sa réponse d__'__un clin d__'__œil aguicheur._

**\- Oh ! Oui, je vois ! Et non, n****'****y pense pas ! **_Dis-je en rigolant d__'__un rire franc mais amical._

**\- Mais je ne pensais à rien, **_mentit-il en rigolant_. **As-tu vu ton reflet ? Toi aussi tu as des yeux rouges maintenant !**

Il m'attrapa le bras et me traina jusqu'au miroir dans la salle de bain puis me poussa devant celui-ci. Je mis un petit moment à reconnaître certains détails de mon apparence. J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que j'étais devenue. J'étais vraiment belle, sans me venter, mes yeux autrefois verts étaient maintenant d'un rouge vif ensorcelant, ma peau était pâle et blanche tel de la porcelaine, sans aucune imperfections et au touché elle avait l'aspect du marbre. Mes longs cheveux bruns n'avait jamais été aussi beau, ils arboraient à présent de belles grosses boucles soyeuses et douces. Tout les vampires que j'avais croisé étaient séduisant, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et je l'étais à mon tour. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, si bien qu'un sourire béat m'échappa.

**\- Sublime, **_me sourit Félix derrière moi._

**\- C****'****est pas vrai ! Tu l****'****as déjà entraînée dans une chambre.**

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui était la personne qui venait de parler. Un grognement m'échappa, une envie de lui arracher les yeux, de le tuer, de lui faire subir mille et une torture s'empara de moi. Demetri se tenait devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

**\- Félix a cependant raison. J'ai engendré une magnifique créature, **_approuva Demetri en lorgnant chaque détail de mon apparence._

Pour ma part, je l'observais d'un air grave et dangereux. Je pouvais sentir mon corps frémir de colère. Mes pupilles fixes ne le lâchaient pas un seul instant.

L'indésirable me détaillait maintenant, son regard plein d'interrogation, il ne paraissait pas comprendre mon attitude, ni même Félix d'ailleurs.

Un silence dérangeant avait envahit la pièce.

**\- Qui a-t-il ma chère ?** _Finit par me demander Demetri._

La situation semblait lui échapper, et par conséquent l'agaçait. L'expression sur son visage à ce moment était horrible, un sourire amusé mêlant un air de totale incompréhension et d'agacement.

Cette expression lui allait d'autant plus mal que Demetri était à le juger, je dois l'admettre, très plaisant à regarder.

Il semblait figé dans les traits d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, il avait des cheveux blond foncé, court et denses coiffés en épis. Des yeux rouges cramoisis avec un regard charmeur et satisfait. Les traits de sont visages étaient fins, un menton pointu, une bouche fine mais bien dessinée. L'arrogance qu'il dégageait lui sciait à merveille quand on y pensait, renforçant d'autant plus son pouvoir d'attraction. Et le fait que je le trouvais séduisant me mettait encore plus en colère.

**\- Tu oses le demander ?** _Lui demandais-je hors de moi tout en le poussant violemment._

L'indésirable heurta le mur derrière lui avec dureté. Il releva la tête vers moi, m'attendant à ce qu'il réplique, mais c'est un rire hilare qui le gagna à cet instant, provoquant chez moi une seconde vague de violence à son égard, Félix l'anticipa et enroula ses immenses bras autour de moi pour retenir mon geste.

**\- Ça suffit Lily ! Calmes-toi maintenant ! **_M'hurla Félix d'un ton ferme et puissant._

Je m'exécutais ne voulant pas provoquer d'avantage la colère du géant qui me maintenait déjà dangereusement entre ses bras. Il poursuivit à l'encontre de son ami cette fois-ci.

**\- Et toi Demetri, es-tu stupide au point de provoquer un nouveau-né ? Elle pourrait te tuer sans grande difficulté, et tu le sais. Et elle n'aurait visiblement aucuns remords à le faire à voir comme elle t'en veut.**

**\- Voyons mon ami, elle ne sait pas se battre. Qu'importe sa force. Mais tu as raison, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la provoquer de la sorte.** _Rétorqua-t-il calmement à son ami sans déroger à son sourire narquois. _

Félix me relâcha de sa puissante étreinte, son élan de colère avait instantanément calmée la mienne.

Demetri vint se placer derrière moi, de sa main il me saisit le bas du visage qu'il orienta de façon à mettre son visage contre le miens, tout en me rapprochant contre lui, sans que je ne puisse m'en défaire.

Félix attendait la suite de la scène avec gravité, se demandant se que son ami s'apprêtait de nouveau à faire.

**\- Écoutes-moi bien ma chère progéniture. Je ne tolérais pas plus de débordement à mon encontre, je laisse passer cette fois-ci mais je serais moins tendre si cela devait se reproduire de nouveau. Compris ?**

Il descendit sa main à ma gorge pour la serrer lentement mais avec force, me faisant comprendre par ce geste sa domination. Je me résignais d'un signe de tête.

**\- Malheureusement tu va devoir supporter de passer du temps en ma compagnie, puisse qu'il m'incombe de faire ton éducation en tant que ton créateur. Une chose que j'entends faire correctement avec ma première progéniture.**

Demetri était impartial et calme. Le ton dans sa voix ne me laissais pas d'autre choix que de me plier à sa volonté. Je buvais ses mots arrivant à mon oreille de sa voix mélodieuse.

**\- Tout d'abord tu va aller prendre un bain et te changer. Je reviendrais te chercher se soir pour ta première leçon. Uses du temps de cette journée pour réfléchir et pour calmer ses enfantillages. Tu n'es plus une petite humaine méprisable, tu es une créature sublime et magnifique. Alors comporte de toi comme tel à partir de maintenant.**

Il me lâcha enfin et quitta mes appartement sans se retourner. Cette scène m'avait laissée de marbre. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à me prouver sa supériorité et son emprise. C'était clair, mon existence lui appartenait à présent, sans que j'ai de mot à dire là-dessus.

**\- Bon, et bien voilà qui est plutôt clair. Je te conseille de faire exactement se qu'il te dira. Demetri est mon meilleur ami, et je sais plus que personne qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le provoquer. **_Déclara Félix jusqu'à présent silencieux._

**\- Je… **_Aucun son ne pu sortir de ma bouche tant j'étais secouer de cette scène._

**\- Tout ira bien, Lily.**

Puis Félix parti lui aussi, me laissant seule à mes réflexions.


End file.
